


Hate is a strong word

by lostbird301



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Arguing, Both are 19, Dream Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sage can be a bitch, Smut, Spidey Sense (Marvel), Underage Drinking, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbird301/pseuds/lostbird301
Summary: After the Avengers restored the world, Sage Stark tries to live life without her father. Which has proved to be hard when he spend the last few years, before she vanished during the blip, mentoring Peter. She has to deal without having her dad in her life and Peter showing up at the Avengers Facility for the summer. Who knows what two teenagers can get up to?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Hate is a strong word

  
Sage Stark always had the best, the best tutors, the best cars, the best clothes, and even the best schools. But after she came back from the quantum realm, and found out what her dad did to save the world, she didn’t know what to do with herself. She didn’t have to go back to highschool like peter had too. So she set up shop in the avengers facility.  
Pepper had noticed a change in her, Sage was always quiet, but in a way that once she opened up she had the best personality that made everyone smile, but she wasn’t like that anymore, and after a few months with them at the lake house, Sage needed to leave.  
Sage never liked the city, but she didn’t hate it. She didn’t hate anything, except for celery and how her dad treated Peter Parker, even though he’s gone. That’s why she loved this avengers base, it was out in the country.  
Everyone had either resettled or left the base entirely. Sam, Bucky, and Natasha kept their rooms and would come back every now and then. Peter Parker had a room available when he chose to come over, it was next to Sage’s, everytime she left her room she looked at the name on the door in disgust.  
She had the building to herself almost all the time, the only time she didn’t was when the maintenance workers came down, and the occasional visit from Happy or Pepper.  
At the beginning of Summer everyone had come back to the base. Natasha had a stint in Russia and brought back from authentic Vodka, Sam and Bucky had completed a fair amount of small missions, all of which they had to put in the system. What surprised Sage the most, was Peter Parker appearing with a large, over-packed duffle bag.  
Natasha had snuck her drinks throughout the day, so Sage was a little tipsy when she greeted Peter.  
“Oh look, it’s the child my dad wished he had,” Sage exclaimed, her words were slurred but her death glare made Peter not dare laugh. Sam let out a chuckle.  
“Excuse her, she’s drunk,” Sam said.  
“Shut up, old man,” Sage whisper yelled.  
“I’m gonna go put my stuff away,” Peter left the common area towards the hallway that housed his and Sage’s rooms.  
“Fucking asshole,” Sage muttered. Sage moved from the couch into the kitchen to look for a snack. The others returned to their rooms, it was almost midnight. She didn’t find anything good so she wandered back to her room. She looked at Peter’s open door for a second.  
“Oh hi, spiderman, it’s such an honor to meet you,” Sage exclaimed as she stopped at his open door, she pretended to gush over him.  
“Oh look it’s the disappointment,” Peter said, Sage scoffed, leaning against his doorway with her arms crossed.  
“At least I’m not a walking reminder of how much my dad wished he had a son instead,” Sage shot back.  
“At least i’m not a walking disappointment,” Peter muttered.  
“Say it to my face, Parker, say how much I disappointed my dad, do it,” Sage did have her fathers temper, and that was evident as she walked up to Peter who was rummaging through his bag.  
“I don’t want to play this game, Sage,” Peter said, moving away from her to hang up clothes in the closet.  
“Oh, boo, you never want to play this game, yet you always start it,” Sage grabbed Peters bag of clothes and dumped it out, “Whoops.”  
“I don’t fucking start it, Sage,” Peter pushed her onto his bed. Sage had a smirk on her face, gaining more confidence from that reaction.  
“Oh, no, I got spiderman mad,” Sage fake whined.  
“Clean up my fucking clothes,” Peter said, trying to stay calm, but something about her was always infuriating.  
“Why? You gonna tell on me?”Sage stood up and poked Peter’s chest, “You gonna tell my dad i’m picking on you? Well that won’t-” Sage poked him again, and when she went to do it, it was the last straw, Peter grabbed her wrist, that shut her up quick.  
She went to poke him with her other hand, he grabbed that one too. Drunk Sage was a bit of a brat, wanting to get a reaction out of Peter, a reaction out of anyone at this point.  
“You gonna do something, Petey,” Peter knew she was drunk so he couldn’t blame her.  
“Go to bed,” he muttered, letting go of her wrists. Sage frowned, she wanted a reaction.  
“I’m not tired,” She said quickly.  
“I will carry you into your room if you don’t leave,” Peter threatened.  
“i’m not leaving,” Sage crawled onto Peter’s bed. Peter grabbed her ankles and pulled her body to the edge of the bed. He smelled something different in the air.  
“Is this turning you on?” Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. Sage’s face turned red.  
“No, it’s really not,” Sage said.  
“I can smell it,” Peter exclaimed, he let out a chuckle, “Sage Stark gets horny when she’s drinking, or is it just because your trying to fight with me?”  
“Peter, stop, I’m not horny, I’m also not drunk anymore,” Sage said, trying to move her ankles out of his grasp.  
“If your not horny then you wouldn’t mind me checking,” Sage felt a wave of heat go over her body.  
“I uh, do mind, because…” Peter moved to hover over her, he put his hand under the waistband of her sweatpants. He didn’t hear her say no so he moved his hand down further, underneath her underwear. Sage panted, feeling the faint outline of his fingers on her throbbing pussy. His finger found her core, he barely touched her and he could feel her wetness.  
“You… little… liar,” he spoke slowly as he moved beside her, spreading her legs with his other hand, he pushed his finger inside her. It went in with ease.  
“Fuck you, parker,” Sage said through gritted teeth, his fingers moving inside her made her head fuzzy, but the second he curled his fingers she let out a whine.  
“You like this, don’t you, i mean, since I know how to make you wet,” Peter took his finger out and re entered her with another, “I can play with you all day long.”  
Sage was too horny to pay attention to his words, he took out his fingers, using one to rub small circles on her clit. 

“Yo! Sage!” Sage jumped out of her sleep, seeing she was in her own bed, and her shorts were damp.  
“Get dressed so we can go grocery shopping,” She heard Natasha say from the other side of the door.  
“Ok.” Sage said, she got out of bed. After grabbing her new outfit, a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt, she took off her pjs. Sage grabbed her phone and purse before leaving her room.  
She stalled at Peter’s door, her dream seemed so real, she shuddered, the guy she hated is the same one she had a very erotic dream about.  
Sage knocked on his door, he opened it quickly.  
“Do you need anything from the store?” she asked, avoiding eye contact.  
“Uh, I need some shampoo, I forgot to grab some before I left,” Peter rambled off.  
“Ok, text me what kind you want,” Sage looked at his face, he was the same nervous Peter Parker who didn’t ever argue back to her.  
“Will do,” Peter said, shutting his door.  
“Natasha!” Sage yelled, walking towards the commons.  
“You ready?” she asked, Sage nodded. 

“I had a sex dream about Peter,” Sage practically yelled as soon as they got in the car.  
“I totally saw that coming, there’s so much tension between you two,” Natasha said as she got her seatbelt on, Sage already put hers on before she started the car.  
“No, there isn’t any tension, he’s so nervous, and nothing like how he was in my dream, he was actually fighting back, and he was aggressive,” Sage whispered the last part, but Natasha still caught it, “and that vodka gave me weird dreams.”  
“Looks like we are going to have to buy condoms so we don’t have mini spiders running around the base,” Natasha jokes, only she was serious.  
“Yeah right, we aren’t going to have sex,” Sage said.  
“I’m leaving tomorrow morning, and I'm taking the boys with me on a mission, you guys are going to be on your own for at least two weeks. There isn’t much to do at the base,” Natasha said.  
“Oh god, you’re right,” Sage muttered.  
“Here’s an idea, lets go clothes shopping first, and then get groceries,” Natasha said, looking for a way to distract Sage from her ‘impending doom’.  
“Ok, yeah, I haven't bought new clothes for a long time.”  
A few hours pass at the mall, Sage had gotten new clothes for the summer, and they had stopped in front of Victoria’s Secret.  
“I need some new underwear, we have to go in anyways,” Natasha said, hooking her arm with Sage’s before dragging her in. Sage and Natasha left with more than what they needed. 

Sage insisted Natasha buy the condoms separate so Sage could get a head start out of the grocery store. Natasha grabbed about four boxes, ‘just incase’, she told Sage.  
Sage put the grocery bags into the trunk of her car, while Natasha finally walked out. “I’m putting these in your shopping bag so no one sees them, don’t want you getting embarrassed.”  
“Thanks for your consideration,” Sage rolled her eyes.


End file.
